Dog Gone Doggy/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to a ground level view of Tarrytown Airport during the day.) Narrator: It was a bright, sunny day in Tarrytown, and everything seemed to be just as it always was. (Cut to a stretch of sky; a bored Jay Jay swoops into view and comes forward.) Narrator: But Jay Jay the Jet Plane wanted things to be a little different. (Jay Jay raises an eyebrow.) He was getting bored with the little jobs he'd been given lately. (He swoops o.s.; cut to the runway as Jay Jay discends.) Narrator: He wanted to do the kind of things that a big plane would get to do. Jay Jay was looking for Brenda Blue to ask her for something big and important to do, when... (The jet plane works his way across the taxiway into the main hangar on the second half of this; inside, Brenda stands next to her workbench, looking at a clipboard just before Jay Jay enters.) Jay Jay: Brenda! (she turns around.) Jay Jay, Brenda: Just who I was looking for! Jay Jay: (surprised) What? Um... (clears throat) Brenda, there's something I need to talk to you about. I'm getting to be a big plane now, and... Brenda: Jay Jay, I've been thinking; while you're getting to be a big now, and I think you can do more important things around here. Jay Jay: And I've been thinking that it's time you gave me— (Now it hits him.) What did you say?! Brenda: I have a very important job for you. If you're willing to be responsible, though. (pauses) Being responsible means doing the best job you can. Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Wow. (Cut to him.) That's just the kind of job I was hopin' for! I'll do it! You can count on me, Brenda! Brenda: Great, Jay Jay. I'll go and get your special job now. (She goes off for a moment, and returns carrying a brown dog in her arms.) Brenda: Here he is! This is King. (Close-up; she hugs the dog, and licks her in turn.) King's my sister's dog, he's staying with me for the weekend. She loves him very very much, and she's asked me to take really good care of him. But now I have to get to the hardware store, so I'm going to leave him in your responsible hands if you can handle it. Jay Jay: Sure, Brenda. I promise to watch King and take real good care of him. Brenda: Great. Then, I can leave him in your responsible hands, after all! (She kisses King.) Here we go... (She sets the dog down before the jet plane.) Okay. Sit...stay...good dog. (She walks backwards, waving as she leaves through the workshop exit; Jay Jay eyes the dog with visible trepidition.) Jay Jay: Gee. I wish the others were here so I could tell them how Brenda gave me this big job. (pauses) But...I guess the only ones who know for now are you and me, King. Gentle acoustic guitar/bass/woodwind melody, slow 4 (B major) Jay Jay: Responsibility, that's me She wants ability? Well, that's me (King sits down and looks up at Jay Jay, who lowers his head a bit to look down back at him.) Piano/light percussion in, faster 4, triplet feel; shaker marks time Jay Jay: You can count on me to take care of King We'll take a walk and talk and dance and sing (He holds this last word and turns around; wide shot of the hangar as he taxis from side to side.) And you can count on me in every way Like 1-2-3, we're doin' a-okay Drums in (He goes up to a gas tank and turns in place to the beat.) Jay Jay: 'Cause number one, we'll be having fun But number two, there's a job to do And number three, I'll be the one to see things through It's true that you Strings in (C major) (Hold the note; now he freely wanders his way around the empty area.) Jay Jay: You can count on me, and what I say And when it all adds up, we'll shout "Hooray!" (He goes back to the gas tank; as before, he turns in place.) 'Cause even with a King-sized job, or a do-lots-of-things-sized job Or a taking-care-of-King-sized job, everything's okay 'Cause you can count on me Final word held as song ends (The dog-sitter turns around and goes o.s.; cut back to the workbench as he approaches. King is suddenly not there, he somehow wandered off at some point during this sudden musical number.) Jay Jay: King? Ki-ing? Ki-ing! Where are ya? (He exits the hangar; the sound of an o.s. bark gets his attention.) Jay Jay: Oh, there you are. (Jay Jay's perspective; King stands behind a stack of tires on the side of the hangar.) Jay Jay: (from o.s., scoffs) Don't scare me like that, King! (Back to him.) Gee, you're kinda quick for such a sleepy-lookin' fella. (Back to King, who immediately wanders off.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Hey, wait! (Back to him.) Now, where are you goin'?! (He goes after that dog who won't stand still; wipe to an overview of the kids' hangar. Jay Jay exits out the hangar workshop shed exit on the left side and searches around.) Jay Jay: Ki-ing! Where are ya!? (King barks o.s.; Jay Jay turns around. Cut to his perspective, King stands in the hangar dead center.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) There you are. I never realized that it was so much work taking care of a pet. Tracy: (from o.s.) Hi, Jay Jay. (Pull back; Tracy stands next to him.) Tracy: What'cha up to? Jay Jay: Guess what, Tracy? Brenda gave me a really, big, special job. (Herky hovers over to them.) Herky: Hi, guys. What's happenin'? Tracy: Hi, Herky. Jay Jay was just about to tell me about a big job that Brenda's given him. Herky: R-r-really? What big job? Jay Jay: I am responsible for taking care of King. Herky: (gasps) King? Ya mean ther-r-re's a king visiting our-r-r airport? (We hear a bark from the o.s. King, and all three planes turn toward the hangar. Close-up of the dog, still standing in place.) Herky: (from o.s.) Hey, wher-r-re'd that dog come fr-r-rom? Jay Jay: (from o.s.) That's King. (Cut to Tracy and Herky.) Tracy, Herky: (with disbelief) That's King?! Jay Jay: Yeah. Lookin' after him is my special job. Tracy: (flabbergasted) Oh. (fake coughs) That's...great, Jay Jay. But, I-I came to see if anybody wanted to play Skytag. Can...you come? Herky: I can play Skytag with ya, Tr-r-racy. Jay Jay: Mmm...gee, I-I'd sure like to play too, but... (He stops mid-sentence to look at the still silent King; cut to his perspective of him.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Well, I guess one little game of Skytag wouldn't hurt, would it, boy? (Back to him; King whimpers in reply.) You'll be safe here, and I won't be gone long. (to the others) Alright, I'm in, guys! Tracy: Terrific! (She and Herky exit.) Jay Jay: (to King) Now you stay right there, King. I'll be back real soon. (starts to leave) Be good, doggy. (He fully makes his way o.s.. Behind him in the hangar however, King has thoughts of his own; he disobeys his dog-sitter's orders and scampers away, sounding off in turn. From here, dissolve to the kids flying around in the air, mid-game.) Narrator: Now, there's nothing young planes like more than playing Skytag. And Jay Jay was having a lot of fun, so much fun that he soon lost track of the time. (Tracy tags Jay Jay.) Tracy: Tag, you're it, Jay Jay! (She flies off, giggling.) Jay Jay: No fair! I wasn't even looking! (giggles) I'll get you for that one, Tracy! (He speeds off and approaches the violet jet plane ahead of him.) Jay Jay: You're... (Tracy flies off.) Tracy: (from o.s.) Not it! (giggles) (Now Jay Jay rises into view at a long distance until he reaches Herky on the start of the next line.) Jay Jay: Herky, you're... (Herky rises out of frame...) Herky: (from o.s.) Goin' up! (But giggles as he lowers into view on Jay Jay's oppisite side. The tagger giggles too; he flips himself upside down and nudges one wing onto the helicopter's skid.) Jay Jay: Tag! (flying off) Now you're it, Herky! Herky: Not for-r-r long, Jay Jay! (He hovers after him; head-on view Tracy as she swoops into view.) Tracy: Whee!! This is great! (She giggles; Jay Jay joins.) Jay Jay: Yeah! (He flips right side up and giggles; Herky comes by.) Herky: Gosh, we'r-r-re not over-r-r the air-r-rpor-r-rt anymore. (To which the jet plane suddenly gasps in shock; in an instant, he remembers something that has been ignored over the last few minutes.) Jay Jay: King! I forgot all about him! I've gotta get back to the airport, and fast! (He quickly swoops o.s., the other two following; dissolve to an overview of the kids' hangar.) Jay Jay: (from o.s., singsong) Ki-ing! (He and Tracy come forward.) I'm back! (Cut to just behind them; the two jet planes suck in a gasp of total shock, as the hangar is entirely empty. Cut from one spot of the hangar to the other on the next line.) Tracy: (from o.s.) He's gone! (Back to the them on the start of the next line.) Jay Jay: Oh no! (Herky joins.) Herky: What's the matter-r-r, guys? Tracy: King's gone! Jay Jay: Maybe he's just hiding. Help me look around the airport, please? Tracy: Okay, Jay Jay. Let's look around. (All three split up and exit; wipe to outside Revvin' Evan's firehouse. Tracy taxis up to it and looks around.) Tracy: Here, King! Where are you, King? Come out, come out, wherever you are! (She checks the back alley.) Here, King! Come to Tracy! (She does a calling whistle; Jay Jay enters on the end of the previous, checking the other side.) Jay Jay: King! (He too whistles; close-up of the two as they meet up at Savannah's fuel tank.) Tracy: We've been all over and there's no sign of King anywhere. Jay Jay: Oh, no! (His wings droop.) What am I gonna tell Brenda? (He slinks away in complete shame; dissolve to the sky as he enters from a long distance, coming slowly forward.) Narrator: Jay Jay decided to catch up with his good friend Big Jake, and ask him for help. Jay Jay: (groans) I've just gotta figure out what to do! (An idea hits him.) I know! Big Jake can help me, and I think I saw him flying this way. (Something catches his eye.) Oh, there he is! Big Jake! (He flies o.s.) Big Jake, wait up! (Head-on view of Big Jake flying steadily along; Jay Jay meets up with him.) Big Jake: Whoa! Hi there, Jay Jay. What are you up to in such a hurry? Jay Jay: I'm so glad I found you, I've got a big problem. See, Brenda gave me a real responsible job—she asked me to take care of a dog named King. But I left King alone to play Skytag with Tracy and Herky and now he's gone! What am I gonna do?! Big Jake: Hmm...I see. Well now, Jay Jay, if you told Brenda you were going to watch King for her, you really shouldn't have left him alone. Jay Jay: (dejectedly) I know, I know! Big Jake: But don't worry, there aren't too many places for a dog to hide at the airport. Somebody's bound to find him. And you know, Jay Jay? A big part of being responsible is telling someone when you've made a mistake. Jay Jay: (sighs) I guess you're right, Big Jake. I'll tell Brenda what happened as soon as she gets back. Thanks a lot, I'll see ya later! (He swoops away.) Big Jake: See ya later, Jay Jay. (Dissolve to outside the main hangar, seen at ground level. Brenda walks into view, having returned from her trip to the hardware store. Jay Jay slinks into view on the start of the next line.) Brenda: Oh, Jay Jay! There you are. (The jet plane begins to speak, but he is at a loss of words, obviously scared to spit it out.) Jay Jay: Oh! (stammers a little) Brenda! (giggles listlessly) Brenda: Thank you so much for looking out for King, it was a huge help. Jay Jay: W-well, um... (stammers more) Brenda: I knew you could handle a big responsibility like that. Jay Jay: Well...I...sort of... Brenda: Thanks, Jay Jay. Thanks a lot. (looks around.) Now, where is King? Jay Jay: He's... (more stammering) He's-he's-um... (more stammering) Brenda: Yes? Jay Jay: H-he's lost and it's all my fault! Brenda: What?! (We hear barking under the following; in an instant, King comes up to her, and she grabs him up in her arms.) Jay Jay: King? (Brenda embraces King, chuckling happily; Jay Jay stares on, unable to believe his eyes at this sudden return.) Oscar: (from o.s.) Well, howdy all! (He joins them.) Jay Jay: (gasps) Oscar! You found King! Oscar: Well, spin my prop, I didn't know the pooch was lost! Brenda: Oscar, how did you end up with King? Oscar: Well, I just uh...saw that happy hound sittin' there lookin' kinda sad, so, I...thought I'd take him out for a walk in the meadow. (chuckles) Why, I even taught him a few tricks, right, boy? Jay Jay: So that's where King was. Thanks a lot, Old Oscar! (giggles) You're the best! Oscar: (chuckles) No need to thank me, Jay Jay. I had a dog-gone good time! (giggles) Get it? Dog-gone? (He laughs more, the jet plane sharing a laughter with him for a moment.) Jay Jay: Brenda, I'm really sorry I messed up taking care of King. Brenda: Oh, Jay Jay, it's all right. We all make mistakes. It's all part of learning. Perhaps we could both use some practice—looking after pets and keeping our promises. After all, I promised my sister I'd look after King. (She embraces the dog affectionately.) Oscar: Well, as I always say, practice makes perfect. Brenda: That's right, Oscar. (to Jay Jay) And Jay Jay, from now on, I'm going to give you lots of important jobs to do. (Jay Jay brightens up.) I think the practice will do you good. Jay Jay: Really?! Wow, that's terrific! (He scoots off, leaving Brenda to give another warm hug to King. Dissolve to the sky as Jay Jay lowers into view and does a happy somersault.) Narrator: So, that's how Jay Jay learned that taking care of a pet is hard work, and also how he learned what it means to be responsible. (He somersaults on the end of this; close-up of him, really happier than ever before.) Narrator: But the best part was, from this day on, he and King would be good friends forever. (The jet plane flies o.s.; fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts